Lost in Japan!
by FrostyChocolateKitty13
Summary: Three girls buy plane tickets to japan for summer vacation...but they end up running into some inuyasha characters and end up getting themselves in fuedal japan....not really having half a clue of what the heck they are doing .. R&R!
1. Ding Dong Ditch!

Chapter 1  
  
Victoria, Emily and Hayley were sitting at the food court in the airport waiting for their plane to Japan for summer vacation. Victoria had long dirty blonde hair that she braided most of the time and bluish-grayish eyes. Emily had strawberry blonde hair that was at her shoulders and hazel eyes, and Hayley had dirty blonde hair with bright blonde highlights that went down a little past her shoulders and amber eyes. Emily bought latte's for everyone since they were tired and got up at five o'clock in the morning. "So how's life Victoria?" Emily said. "Ahhh hot hot hot..." Victoria responded as she sipped her latte. Hayley threw an ice cube in her drink and it splashed all over her. "HAYLEY! Why did you do that?!" she yelled. "......" was all Hayley said and went back to sipping her latte. Just then the loud speaker said, "All passengers for flight 314 to Japan please board now!" "WHAT? WE'RE GOING TO JAPAN NOW?!" Hayley said. "uh....yeah....we've been saving up for a year now....remember..?" Victoria said *sweat dropping -.-;* So they scurried onto the plane tripping over each other and sat down and buckled up. The waitress came by and gave them menus. "yeah I'll have the unsweetened ice tea with a dab of lemon juice but not too much oh and how 'bout some parsley on the side for some decoration and one of those little umbrellas?!?!?! And and and you no what I think I do want some sugar but only half a pack ok? And ummmm to EAT I think ill have...umph!!!" Emily covered Hayley's mouth. "she'll have water and some French fries." Emily said. Hayley hmphed and looked out the window. Suddenly the plane took off and Hayley violently got thrown down the isle. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she yelled. Victoria laughed. "that's what happens when you don't buckle your seatbelt Hayley..." Victoria sighed. Their lunch came finally and after they ate they fell asleep for 12 hours.  
  
*12 hours later*  
  
"WE'RE HEEEERE!!!!" Emily cried. Hayley snapped awake. "what?! huh?" drool was dripping down her mouth. Victoria pushed her off her. "DON'T DROOL ON ME!" she yelled. Everyone on the plane was looking at them.  
  
Them- "eh heh..." ^_^  
  
When the plane landed Emily and Victoria were walking off the plane when they heard people yelling at someone to hurry up. When they turned around they saw Hayley struggling to get out of her seatbelt.  
  
"HAYLEY!" Emily yelled.  
  
"umph!" Hayley yelled with the seatbelt almost choking her.  
  
"come on Hayley quit messing around!" Victoria yelled.  
  
"coming!" ^_^ Hayley said.  
  
Suddenly a Japanese person walked by and Emily and Victoria had to hold Hayley back from running up to him.  
  
"DO YOU LIKE ANIME?!" Hayley yelled.  
  
The Japanese person just stared at them.  
  
"....Do you speak English?" Victoria asked a random person.  
  
"eieh." The person replied.  
  
"....what" Victoria said.  
  
"eieh!" the person replied.  
  
"um....yeah..." Victoria said.  
  
"nani?" the person said.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY ARE YOU DISABLED OR SOMETHING?!" Victoria yelled getting frusterated.  
  
The person ran away.  
  
"Oh well...he was weird." Victoria said.  
  
"Uh...vic.." Emily said.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"he was talking Japanese..."  
  
"now why would he be talking Japanese?!" Hayley yelled.  
  
Emily and Victoria: -.-;;  
  
"well anyways...let's uh...go get a hotel." Emily suggested.  
  
So they walked to the hotel since they weren't smart enough to buy a cab.  
  
When they got to the hotel they bought a key and dropped their stuff off in the hotel. Hayley was standing in the elevator on the way down when suddenly she fell on the floor.  
  
"um Hayley... what'cha doin?" Emily said looking down at her.  
  
"uhh....you know what I really don't know!" ^_^ Hayley said.  
  
"oh my gosh your purse is stuck in the door!!!!" Victoria said.  
  
"well would ya look at that!" Hayley said.  
  
When they finally got out of the elevator...they were hungry.  
  
"let's get something to eat!" Hayley squealed.  
  
"sushi bar!" Emily yelled.  
  
So they got in their rental car and drove to the sushi bar called "Sakura".  
  
Emily ordered Oden, Hayley ordered fried rice and Victoria ordered ramen.  
  
"ooo Hayley good choice!" Emily said as she slapped her hand.  
  
"yeah..." Hayley said.  
  
After desert, they saw Hayley getting up and started walking out.  
  
"uh Hayley...where are you going?" Emily asked.  
  
"YOU GOTTA PAY!" Victoria yelled.  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!" Hayley hushed.  
  
Emily and Victoria just stared for awhile.  
  
"ok lets go!" Emily said as they all ran out on the check.  
  
A Japanese guy could be heard yelling at them in the distance. They ran faster.  
  
"sooo what now?!" Hayley asked.  
  
"I unno..." Emily said.  
  
"I know!" Hayley said.  
  
"what?" Victoria asked.  
  
"let's play...ding dong ditch!" Hayley squealed like a schoolgirl.  
  
"-.- in tokyo?" Victoria said.  
  
"yeah sure why not!"  
  
"uh...ok!" Emily agreed.  
  
And with that they walked into a quiet neighborhood.  
  
"ok...I'll go first...you guys hide behind that bush!" Hayley said.  
  
Emily and Victoria hid behind a thorn bush.  
  
Hayley rang the door bell and ran towards the bush.  
  
An old lady opened the door and looked around.  
  
"OUCH! THAT HURT!" Hayley yelled as she got pricked with a thorn.  
  
"YOU KIDS GET OFF MY LAWN!" she yelled.  
  
Hayley stood up.  
  
"wait a minute...you speak English?!" Hayley said.  
  
"yes I do! And you're lucky I'm not calling the cops on you three! Now get off my lawn!" she yelled.  
  
They all ran away as fast as they could...to the next house.  
  
"this one has a pretty cherry blossom tree!" Hayley said.  
  
"Lemme ring it this time!" Victoria said.  
  
"fine...but I ring the next one!" Hayley said.  
  
"no I do!" Emily said  
  
"no I do!" Hayley yelled.  
  
"me!"  
  
"me!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"shut up you two and go behind that well house!" Victoria said.  
  
They silently ran over inside the well house.  
  
Victoria hesitantly ran up and rang the doorbell and ran towards the well house.  
  
Kagome answered the door and looked around.  
  
"Hmm....no one is here.." she sighed.  
  
"are you sure?" another person came out beside her.  
  
"yeah I'm sure Inuyasha." She replied.  
  
Vic, Em, and Hay: O.O  
  
"......oops.." Victoria said.  
  
"that was a bad house to pick...." Hayley said.  
  
"yeah...ME NEXT!" Emily said and ran back up to the door after they closed it again.  
  
She giggled and rang the door bell and ran back to the well.  
  
This time Inuyasha answered the door, looking very ticked off.  
  
"WHO'S THERE?!?! COME OUT RIGHT NOW I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" he yelled.  
  
"NO ONE MOVE!" Emily whispered.  
  
Suddenly inuyasha's head snapped towards the well house.  
  
"ooooh CRAP" Hayley said.  
  
Inuyasha stalked towards the well house. They slowly moved out of the well house, poking their heads out the door one on top of the other.  
  
"uh...HI INUYASHA!" Hayley grinned.  
  
Emily and Victoria hit her over the head.  
  
Hayley: @.@  
  
"Who are you people?!" he asked.  
  
"YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE MUWHAAHAHAH!" Hayley laughed evily. They hit her on the head again.  
  
"um...no one important..." Emily squeaked.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" he yelled.  
  
"summer vacation!" Victoria said happily.  
  
"summer va-what?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"summer vacation Inuyasha!" Kagome said coming behind him.  
  
"come on in guys!" ^_^ she said  
  
they all sweat dropped.  
  
"suuuree we'll be in, in a minute..." Hayley said evily looking at Inuyasha...reaching in her purse pulling out duct tape.  
  
"ok!" kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha started inside.  
  
"wait!" Emily yelled.  
  
Inuyasha turned around lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"what?"  
  
"come here...I have jewel shards.." she said trying her best not to crack up laughing.  
  
Inuyasha opened his hand out to her and she took it standing up.  
  
"what did you do that for?! I wasn't offering you my hand stupid! Hand over the jewel shards!!!" he yelled.  
  
"hahahahahahah!!! Im so stupid!! Ahahah!" she laughed.  
  
Inuyasha just looked annoyed.  
  
Hayley was cracking up rolling on the floor.  
  
Victoria was just standing there wondering what Emily was planning.  
  
"come closer..." Hayley said unwinding the duct tape behind her back.  
  
Inuyasha edged closer an inch.  
  
"closer..." Hayley grinned.  
  
"This is as close as I'm coming!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"fine then I'll come closer." Hayley said  
  
"eh?" Inuyasha said confused.  
  
"now hold still...." Hayley said.  
  
"YOU TAKE THE OTHER END..NOW EMILY!" and threw the other end of the duct tape to Emily.  
  
They ran around Inuyasha and wrapped him in the duct tape.  
  
Inuyasha was too confused to do anything.  
  
"w..what is this stuff?!?!" he asked.  
  
"Duct tape! "^_^ Victoria said.  
  
"uhhh.."  
  
ok then! Lets go see a movie!" Hayley said.  
  
Victoria grabbed kagome's bike and bag and they all threw Inuyasha on it and pedaled away. 


	2. To the Movies!

A/N: Hey hey everyone! We're back with another chapter, sorry for the delays...we got writer's block. -.- But thanks for that.....two reviews...*cough* really appreciated... well hope you like this chapter! Ja' ne!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~last time~ Emily, Hayley, and Victoria pedaled away with Inuyasha duct taped and stuffed in the basket of Kagome's bike and her bag.  
  
~~~~ Victoria was steering the bike, with Inuyasha in the basket, Hayley on the back, and Emily on her lap, pedaling.  
  
"*pant* you guys are heavy!" Hayley moaned. "mmmph!" Inuyasha said through duct tape with a deadly look in his eye.  
  
"ummmm guys? Do you have any idea where we are going?" Victoria asked.  
  
"yeah where is the map Hayley??" Emily asked. Hayley was quiet. There was a long pause as everyone looked at her, including Inuyasha.  
  
"...I...I ...ate it..." she answered. Everyone fell off the bike anime-style. "YOU ATE IT?!" Victoria yelled. "I WAS HUNGRY!" Hayley yelled back. They all sweat dropped.  
  
"now where are we gonna go?!" Emily yelled in frustration. "hey looky there is a movie theater!" Hayley said dewy-eyed. "yeah Inuyasha the movie two is playing!" Emily exclaimed. "lets go watch it!" Victoria said steering the bike. It tipped over though. She angrily turned to look behind her.  
  
"HEY GUYS! PEDAL!" she yelled. "eep!" Hayley said slouching. So they pedaled towards the movies. "wait!" Hayley shouted. "what?" Victoria asked impatiently. Hayley walked over to Inuyasha and ripped the tape off of his mouth.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT WENCH?!" Inuyasha yelled on the top of his lungs. Half of Tokyo was looking at him.  
  
"well you wanted it off didn't you?" Hayley asked. "....just leave me alone!" he whined. They walked into the movie theater, leaving the bike thrown on the ground in the street. .....bakas  
  
they were waiting in line for their tickets. "How do you guys know about me anyways?!" Inuyasha said when he was finally un-duct taped. "Oh we know all about you Inuyasha..." Hayley said mysteriously. Emily and Victoria slapped her on the back of the head. "...ouch.." her eye twitched.  
  
"well, Inuyasha is paying!" Emily shouted. "I'm gonna kill you!!" Inuyasha said. "Why did you capture me anyways?" he asked. "It all started out with a game...and then we saw you answered the door! So...we uhh...kidnapped you..cuz...cuz we wanted you to stay with us cuz you're famous!" Victoria answered. "Yeah..and cuz you're hott!" Hayley added. Emily and Victoria once again smacked Hayley on the head. Inuyasha raised an interested eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked amused. "uhh....HEY look the movie is starting!" Emily said frantically as she dragged everyone into the theater. "don't you EVER do that again you psycho!" she whispered to Hayley. Hayley- ^_^;  
  
As they walked into the darkness and took their seats, Inuyasha stepped on something. "eeew what the hell is on the floor?! Its sticky!" he shouted. The audience shushed him. "oh heh heh...I forgot you were barefoot...um yeah there is some gum on the floor." Emily said.  
  
Inuyasha remembered this 'gum'. Kagome had offered it to him before and she told him about it. He hated it. It was sticky, and you couldn't even swallow it!...he had to learn that the hard way when he swallowed it whole the first time.  
  
*~flashback~*  
  
"Here Inuyasha, you want some gum?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sniffed it as she handed it to him. "what is this stuff?!" he asked eyeing it. "Its gum! You chew it. It tastes really good." She answered as she unwrapped a piece for herself. "here, just pop it in your mouth like this!" she said as she ate hers and began chewing. Inuyasha sighed, and stuck his in his mouth. Kagome smiled when she saw him to seem to be enjoying it...but then frowned when she saw him gulp. "uh....Inuyasha..?" she asked. "yeah what?" he asked. "....did you swallow the gum?" she asked trying not to laugh. "umm...yeah so what?" Inuyasha said. "hahahah! You're not supposed to EAT it baka! Just chew it!" she laughed. The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless, and made her laugh even more. "w-what will happen to me?!" he asked panicking. "haha! Nothing! But you still shouldn't swallow it! You might get a stomach ache, and it will stay in your body for 7 years." She answered. Inuyasha felt like he was going to be sick, and took off into the bushes.  
  
*~end of flashback~*  
  
"Inuyasha? INUYASHA?!!?!??" Hayley yelled in his ear. Inuyasha snapped back to reality from that dreadful daydream. "helloooo? You there?" Victoria knocked on his head. "ouch! Damn it don't touch me!" he said swatting them away.  
  
"uhh...yeah well come on lets uhh...sit down...we are getting dirty looks from everyone." Emily said. They followed.  
  
After they all got comfortable, Emily whispered to Hayley. "PPSSST! Hey! You...get the snacks!" she said. "no, I already paid for the food...kinda...well ne ways NO" she replied. "Well how bout miss Victoria pay for something for once?" Inuyasha sneered. Victoria sneered back. "um no how bout Hayley pays." Victoria said. "no!" Hayley protested. "yes' Emily said calmly. "no" "yes" "No" "YES!" "OK! GAWD!" "FINE!" Hayley got up and left them for awhile.  
  
"so...how exactly did I get a movie..?" Inuyasha asked watching the advertisements on the screen. "uhmm...well, some things in life are meant to be unknown." Victoria said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued watching the screen. "whatever" he said.  
  
Hayley returned with a pile of popcorn, candy, and drinks. "Hi guys! I bought every snack there was!" she said happily as if she had all the money in the world. "Ok, and who is going to pay for this Hayley?" Victoria asked sweat dropping. "oh don't worry guys I used the gold card!" she said happily. They all fell over anime-style.  
  
Emily shot up and grabbed hayley's shirt collar. "YOU WHAT?! YOU USED THE CREDIT CARD?!?!?! WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO USE THAT UNLESS ITS FOR EMERGANCIES....LIKE CLOTHES!" she yelled. Everyone shushed them yet again. "eh heh..." Hayley said. "i...l-love you?" she said smiling sweetly. "ugh whatever just sit down." Emily said in disgust. Hayley sat down on the floor.  
  
"HAYLEY! Sit in a chair numbnuts!" Emily shouted. Everyone yet again looked at them. "oh...right." Hayley said as she got up and sat next to Victoria.  
  
Victoria shoved gummy bears in her mouth while Hayley chomped on popcorn, and Emily was chugging her Pepsi while inhaling pocky sticks. Inuyasha slumped in his chair. "hogs..."  
  
"OMG INUYASHA LOOK ITS YOU!" Emily shouted pointing at the screen. ONCE AGAIN the audience shushed her. Inuyasha blushed and looked around as the lights lowered. "I don't like where this is going..." he said suspiciously. "just shut up and watch the movie" Victoria said slurping more root beer. "grr I'll make you shut up!" he said raising his voice as the theater shushed him.  
  
"why the hell did someone make a movie about me?" he wondered aloud. "because you're great!" Emily said. ".....yeah I am pretty great aren't I?" he said grinning. "Ok...you can stop complimenting yourself now..." Hayley shrugged.  
  
Inuyasha snapped his head around and saw Kikyo walk in, and sunk deeper into his chair. "who is that ugly hag?" Victoria asked. "that...would be Kikyo..."he growled. "OH MY GAWD IM SOOO SORRY!" she said. Everyone yet AGAIN looked at them and were getting ready to form a mob.  
  
Just then, Naraku came in holding Kikyo's hand. Everyone in the audience turned and yelled. "WHAT?!" Hayley stood up and yelled and pointed, "AW THAT IS MESSED UP MAN!" "aw forget her I love kagome anyways." Inuyasha said. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Emily yelled hitting him with a baseball bat out of hayley's purse.  
  
"OWWWW! HEY DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO YOU WEAK HUMAN!" Inuyasha yelled. "YOU'RE A HUMAN TOO YA KNOW!" Emily yelled back. "NO IM NOT ITS NOT A NEW MOON-AW CRAP!" he said realizing tonight was in fact, a new moon.  
  
Kikyo sat down behind them with Naraku. Emily snuggled closer to Inuyasha to make her mad and Inuyasha blushed and sweated as looked down.  
  
"whats wrong inuyasha?" Victoria asked grinning. "...shut up." He barely choked out. "hey the movie is half way over" Hayley said not really paying attention to them. "yeah back to the movie." They said.  
  
"I want popcorn." Inuyasha said. "we HAVE popcorn Inuyasha. Hayley pass the popcorn." Emily whispered. They had ALMOST learned their lesson not to yell. But to Inuyasha's dismay, when the popcorn bucket came, it was empty except for a few kernels.  
  
"grrr.." Inuyasha ....um..growled. "do u want a drink instead?" Emily asked. "uh.....sure." Inuyasha said. "ok...hayley get Inuyasha a drink." Emily said. "................ok... but this is the last thing I'm paying for you people!" Hayley grunted and left.  
  
"how long Is this movie anyways?" Victoria asked. "this movie rocks!" Inuyasha said. "yeah..well anyways...how long is this movie?" she asked again. "about another half hour." Emily responded.  
  
Emily laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "what the hell are you doing Emily?" Inuyasha said looking at her. ".....uh nothing" she said. "where the heck is Hayley with the drink?" Victoria wondered. "I had to get stuck with these three girls..." Inuyasha grunted slumping in his chair. "Hey shut up!" Emily said. The audience was getting VERY annoyed at how much noise they were making.  
  
Just then some guy with a flashlight....they didn't know...but he looked somewhat important, came in and told them something in Japanese.  
  
"what?" Victoria asked tilting her head. *something in Japanese* "what?!" Emily asked. "DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?!" the guy yelled. The audience shushed him. "WHY YES! YES WE DO!" Emily yelled louder just to piss the people off.  
  
"OK! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" the guy yelled. "OK!" Victoria yelled as she dragged Inuyasha along, leaving their trash behind.  
  
"wait where is Hayley?" Victoria asked looking around. "I can't believe you got me kicked out of my own MOVIE!" Inuyasha growled. He stomped up to the guy with the flashlight. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" he yelled. "calm down Inuyasha." Emily said pulling his ear. "hey watch the ears! Gawd im gonna kill you people!' Inuyasha yelled. "eh heh heh..." Emily backed away slowly. "...yeah so where is Hayley?" Victoria asked again, once again ignoring Inuyasha for his rude interruption.  
  
"you mean the idiot who got tangled in the velvet lines?" he asked. "um...yeah that's probably her." Emily said. They walked to the lobby to see a group of people gathered around Hayley. "-.- what are we gonna do with her?" Victoria asked. "hi guys! You guys finally get kicked out?" she asked happily.  
  
"yep." Emily said. "inuyasha's fault?" she asked "yep" Victoria said. "......yeah..hey what?!" Inuyasha said, "YOU GUYS were the ones yelling at each other when you were sitting right next to one another!" he said. "hehe" Emily said. "figures" Hayley said.  
  
"ok that's it." Inuyasha said getting up to leave. "WAAAIIITTT!!!" Emily said running after him. "guys I'll meet you at the hotel at 7:30! I'll buy dinner!" she shouted and within seconds was gone.  
  
"well...what now?" Victoria asked. "I unno...wanna go to the hotel and play ring around the rosy?" Hayley suggested being totally serious. "-.-; .....ok" Victoria said and with that they walked back to the hotel.  
  
~3 hours later~ Emily burst through the door, dragging Inuyasha by the collar, soaking wet.  
  
"we're home! He's a real fighter this one!" Emily said. "how did she find me?!" Inuyasha mumbled. "I could easily see your ears above the lake silly!" Emily said in triumph. "damn it.. I gotta think more carefully.." he said. "OH WELL! Maybe next time! Lets go eat!" Emily shouted. "hey..." Inuyasha said. "what?' Emily asked. "when are you gonna let me go?!" he asked. "oh.." Emily said. "uhh" Hayley said. They all looked at each other. "never!" Victoria answered. "grrr..." Inuyasha said. "come on! I need to protect kagom-oops." Inuyasha said. "is SHE all you think about?!" Emily glared at him. "..." Inuyasha looked at the ground. '...well then. Lets go eat!" hayely cut in. "sounds good to me!" Emily 'hmphed' and they went out the door.  
  
~after they returned from the resturaunt~ "boy that was good...too bad Hayley had to go and ruin it by burning the resturaunt down by burning her napkin on the hibachi table. "Emily said putting the key into the lock.  
  
"heheh...well sor-RY!" Hayley said. "well, I'm going to bed" Victoria said as she set her purse down and went into the bathroom.  
  
"me 3.." Hayley said. "......um yeah..." Emily said. Inuyasha covered his eyes while they got changed. "why do I have to be here with these freaks?! I could sooo easily just jump out that window..." he thought.  
  
He curled up in a corner and went to sleep. "AWWWW VIC INSN'T HE CUTE?!?!" Emily squeeled. "yeah...cute.." Victoria said. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he smiled. "AHHH OMG HE IS SO CUTE!" Emily said. Victoria took out her camera and took a picture. "AHHHH! IT'S A DEMON!" Inuyasha shot up from his spot. "um...no it's not Inuyasha...chill out." Emily said. "fine whatever...are you guys goin to sleep or what?!" he asked impatiently. "oh uh..yeah." Emily said climbing into her sleeping bag. Victoria and Hayley climbed into the two beds and went to sleep.  
  
"night Inuyasha!" Emily said. "yeah yeah..." Inuyasha said closing his eyes. She took one last look at him and giggled and snuggled under her covers before she fell asleep.  
  
A/N: PHEW! Its done people! That's a wrap on chapter 2! We worked really really hard and hope you liked it and you people better review if you know what's good for you! Ok now...we are goin to watch a movie! lol sayonara!  
  
~FrostyChocolateKitty13~ 


	3. Enter Kenshin: The Wandering Samurai!

A/N: Hi everyone! We're baaaaaaack!! Thanks for the reviews everyone...even though we only got 5...-.-; oh well. Keep it up it really helps! On with the chapter!  
  
last time  
  
He curled up in a corner and went to sleep. "AWWWW VIC ISN'T HE CUTE?!?!" Emily squeeled. "yeah...cute.." Victoria said. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he smiled. "AHHH OMG HE IS SO CUTE!" Emily said. Victoria took out her camera and took a picture. "AHHHH! IT'S A DEMON!" Inuyasha shot up from his spot. "um...no it's not Inuyasha...chill out." Emily said. "fine whatever...are you guys goin to sleep or what?!" he asked impatiently. "oh uh..yeah." Emily said climbing into her sleeping bag. Victoria and Hayley climbed into the two beds and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 3-Enter Kenshin-The Wandering Samurai!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS 9:30!!!!" Victoria screamed looking at the alarm clock….that didn't go off.   
  
"huh…what?" Emily said groggily.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched.  
  
"I'm hungry" Emily said sitting up.  
  
"me too" Victoria said.  
  
They both looked over at Hayley…who was, in fact, still sleeping.  
  
"umm…should we order room service?" Victoria asked.  
  
"ok! I want waffles….what should we get Hayley?" Emily wondered.  
  
"how bout eggs and ketchup?" Hayley said suddenly.  
  
They turned around and she was still lying there asleep.  
  
"…what?" Victoria looked at her.  
  
"bleh…ahhh…mmm….5 more minutes…" Hayley said drooling.  
  
"did she just say what she wanted for breakfast in her sleep?" Emily asked.  
  
"yeah…I think…" victoria said.  
  
Emily dialed the number for room service.  
  
"yeah I'll have one order of waffles, eggs…could you put ketchup with that?....yeah thanks don't ask why…I said don't ask why! …hey vic what do you want?"   
  
"umm pancakes!" Victoria answered.  
  
"and some pancakes…and…some ramen. Ok thanks" She said as she hung up.  
  
"whats the ramen for?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Inuyasha of course!" she answered.  
  
Inuyasha was still in his corner sleeping.  
  
"we gotta get Hayley up." Victoria said.  
  
"ugh…ok" Emily said as she knelt down by Hayley.  
  
"Hayley……..get up!! NOW!" she said slapping her.  
  
Hayley just rolled over.  
  
"HAYLEY! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME! YOU COULD ANSWER ME IN YOUR SLEEP!" Victoria yelled.  
  
"ghuxfffffff" Hayley said.  
  
"ok that's it…." Emily said as she ran into the bathroom with a bucket.  
  
Victoria could hear her turn on the sink and looked over.  
  
"WAKE UP HAYLEY!" Emily said throwing water on Hayley.  
  
Hayley just put her pillow over her head.  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it" Victoria said.   
  
"Hayley….Your food is here." Emily said.  
  
Suddenly Hayley snapped up wide awake.   
  
"huh? What food?" she asked looking around.  
  
Emily sighed and walked over to the food.  
  
Hayley looked over at Inuyasha in the corner.  
  
She eyed him up and down.  
  
"I think I want the ramen." Hayley said.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up.  
  
"no its mine!" he said grabbing the bowl.  
  
Hayley got dewy eyes.  
  
"oh well…" she said eating.  
  
"hey you know what? I heard Kagome talking about some festival today…" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Kagome kagome kagome!!! That's all you talk about!" Emily yelled.  
  
Everyone stared at her, and she sat back down and continued to eat.  
  
"uh….anyways…what's this festival Inuyasha?" Hayley asked.  
  
"I unno. Kagome wanted to go though." Inuyasha said splattering ramen all over the place.   
  
Victoria glared at him but continued to eat.  
  
"so uhh…do you guys wanna go?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yeah let's go shopping!" Victoria said happily.  
  
"ok!" Hayley said.  
  
Inuyasha had a confused look on his face.  
  
"we get to go buy clothes!" Victoria exclaimed.  
  
"oh…great…" Inuyasha said.  
  
"h-hey….did…did you finish your ramen already?" Hayley said looking at the empty bowl.  
  
"ummmm yeah…?" inuyasha said.  
  
"whoa….that was fast…" Hayley said in amazement.  
  
"yeah…so…let's go!" Emily said getting up.   
  
They all went outside and got a cab to the mall.  
  
As they walked into the mall people were looking at Inuyasha funny.  
  
"hey man nice ears!" some guy with a pink Mohawk said giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"why you…!" Inuyasha said about to pounce on him.   
  
Emily had to hold him back.  
  
"they just aren't used to….demons…yeah" Emily said dragging him inside.  
  
"ok…I see a kimono shop over there. Let's go!" Victoria said walking towards the shop.  
  
When they were inside they all picked out kimonos.  
  
Emily got a red kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it.  
  
Victoria got a white kimono with pink swirls.  
  
Hayley got a yellow kimono with a simple blue design on it.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, wasn't so easy.  
  
"I'm NOT wearing that!" he said.  
  
"come on inuyasha, its just like the clothes in your time…wait a minute….you prolli won't even need to get a kimono….ah hah…" Emily said.  
  
"I get it!" Hayley said.  
  
"well we're done here." Hayley said.  
  
"ok let's pay." Victoria said.  
  
After they paid they went back to the hotel.  
  
They all dressed in their kimonos and did their hair…well at least most of them.  
  
"How do you put these things on?!" Victoria said struggling.  
  
"here like this…" Emily said folding hers.  
  
"oh ok!" she said.  
  
Hayley actually got in hers with no problem.  
  
She was also bugging Inuyasha.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Inuyasha yelled as Hayley tried to brush his hair.  
  
"but you smell like herbal essence!" Hayley said.  
  
"what the hell are you talking about?!" Inuyasha said pushing her away.  
  
His eyes widened when they were all done at how pretty they looked.  
  
But of course he couldn't admit it for his life.  
  
"geez took you guys long enough…" he said.  
  
"hey it's a girl thing" Victoria said.  
  
"feh…whatever. Let's go." He said.  
  
When they got out of the car there was blaring music and lights.  
  
"wow look at all the pretty lights!" Hayley said.  
  
"Inuyasha go play a game and win me something." Emily said.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her.  
  
"ook maybe not. Let's dance then!" she said.  
  
"do I HAVE to dance to this?!" he said whining.  
  
"YES!" Emily said grabbing his hand.  
  
He sucked at dancing.  
  
Victoria and Hayley on the other hand, were dancing with two hot Japanese boys.  
  
"Soo when are we going to the well? Hmm?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"umm maybe tomorrow…or something…maybe not…uh just enjoy yourself tonight ok??" Emily answered with dewy eyes.  
  
She didn't want him to go.  
  
Muwhaha.  
  
Victoria and Hayley walked up to them.  
  
"yeah, or we could just forget the well." Victoria said.  
  
"yeah!" Hayley said.  
  
"no! I need to find the jewel shards!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"we'll come with you!" Emily said.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
People were starting to stare…  
  
"yes!" "no! you don't have any weapons!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"and there's no way I'm protecting you guys." He added.  
  
He received three glares from them.  
  
"I have a bow and arrow I got when I was 8!" Emily said.  
  
"um that doesn't really help…it's plastic." Hayley said.  
  
"shut up! I have pretty good aim thank you very much!" Emily said crossing her arms.  
  
"feh, whatever…I guess you guys could come." Inuyasha said.  
  
"REALLY?!" Hayley asked.  
  
"OH THAT'S SOOOO COOL OF YOU INUYASHA!" Hayley said jumping on his back.  
  
"GET OFFA ME! OR WE'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Hayley jumped off and went to play a game like nothing happened.  
  
Emily- -.-; ok then. Moving on.   
  
"let's play some games." Victoria said.  
  
"let's play that one!" Emily said pointing to a shoot the duck game.  
  
"ok! Race you guys there!" Victoria said starting to run.  
  
"oh no you don't!" Inuyasha said running.  
  
"ahhh wait up!" Emily said tripping over her kimono.  
  
They were running really fast weaving through people until Inuyasha hit someone. They both fell over.  
  
"Inuyasha you okay?!" Victoria said running back. She won.  
  
"Why you…" Inuyasha said rubbing his head.  
  
"what's the big idea?!" Inuyasha said looking up.   
  
He froze. "who are you?!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You have to watch where you're goin!" Inuyasha yelled at him.   
  
Emily finally caught up.  
  
"Inuyasha I can hear you yelling at this poor guy from all the way over there!" she said pointing somewhere in the distance.  
  
"yeah Inuyasha calm do-OH MY GOD IT'S KENSHIN!" Victoria said looking at the boy Inuyasha hit.  
  
Kenshin stood up rubbing his head.  
  
They all just stared at him.  
  
"hi! My names Kenshin Himura!" he said happily.  
  
"whoa…you're nice." Hayley said coming back with a bag of goldfish.  
  
"…" Emily looked at the bag.  
  
"um…who are you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I'm Emily, and this is Inuyasha, the rude one…this is Hayley, and this is-" Emily got cut off.  
  
"I'm Victoria!" she said holding out her hand.  
  
Kenshin just looked at it.  
  
Victoria just stood there.  
  
"…nice to meet you!" he said.  
  
Victoria sadly put her hand down.  
  
"oh well…" she sighed.  
  
"who are you here with Kenshin?" Emily asked.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin said.   
  
"oh ok, well in that case we better hurry." Hayley said pulling duct tape out of her kimono.  
  
"eh?" Kenshin said looking at it.  
  
"oh no…" Inuyasha said.  
  
"yeah…1…2…3!" Victoria said.  
  
And they repeated what they did to Inuyasha, running around in circles with the duct tape around Kenshin.  
  
"sorry Kenshin, but we have no choice…well actually we do, but yeah" Victoria said.  
  
"Hurry to the car!" Hayley yelled.  
  
Kenshin- .  
  
They tossed him in the backseat with Inuyasha…might have been a bad idea. Oh well. We'll never know, now will we?  
  
When they got back to the hotel, they decided to go eat.  
  
"mfff" Kenshin said with duct tape on his mouth.  
  
"please let me do the honors!" Hayley said.  
  
"no me!" Victoria said.  
  
Hayley glared at her and they both dashed towards Kenshin.  
  
They both had a hold of the tape and were ripping it in different directions.  
  
"MMMMMFFF!!!! OWWWWW!!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
They finally had it off, so Kenshin had a big red mark on his mouth.  
  
"ouch…what did i do wrong with you people?!" he said rubbing his mouth.  
  
"I've been trying to figure that out since they kidnapped me." Inuyasha said in his corner.  
  
"hey! You! Yeah you! Don't look at me like that!.....anyways…SHUT UP!" Emily said to him.  
  
"hey we're here guys." Hayley said from the drivers seat.  
  
"hey wait a minute…who let you drive?!" Emily and Victoria asked.  
  
"me." Hayley said calmly.  
  
"…never again. Lets go eat." Emily said getting out of the car.  
  
"it says…squints Su-sush---……………….sushi bar!" Hayley said.  
  
"very good Hayley." Victoria sighed.  
  
They all went inside and ordered a big dish of sushi.  
  
"I think I want ramen." Victoria said.  
  
"copy cat" Inuyasha said.  
  
"am not! I don't like sushi." Victoria said.  
  
The guy at the sushi bar was staring at her.  
  
"psst….don't say you don't like sushi in here…they are sensitive about that.." emily whispered.  
  
They all sat at the bar waiting for their food.  
  
"so Kenshin, why are you in the future?" Victoria asked.  
  
"well honestly I don't know." Kenshin said.  
  
(A/N: us of course! )  
  
"oh, well we are going to look for the well to the feudal era…wanna come?!" Hayley asked.  
  
"Your inviting him too?!" Inuyasha asked frustrated.   
  
"yeah so?!" Hayley said.  
  
"well…I don't think I can-" Kenshin said.  
  
"oh ok good! We will take you with us then!" Victoria said.  
  
"yeah but you see-" Kenshin was cut off with the food coming.  
  
"yummy! Sushi!" Emily said digging in.  
  
Kenshin sighed.  
  
"well that was good…wait where is Hayley?" Emily said looking around.  
  
They looked and saw Hayley walking towards the door.  
  
"Hayley you gotta pay!!" Victoria said.  
  
"SHHHHH!!!!" Hayley said.  
  
"oh…my..god…she is running out on the bill…….again." Emily said getting up.  
  
Suddenly they saw the sushi bar…guy come.  
  
"AHHH RUNNNN!" Victoria yelled.  
  
They all sped out the door with a Japanese guy heard yelling at them in the distance.  
  
"uh oh…where is Hayley again?" Emily asked.  
  
Just then Hayley came running around the corner out of breath.  
  
"hi guys..you might wanna run! BYE!" she said running off towards the car and starting it.  
  
"um…I think we really should run." Victoria said.  
  
"eh?" Kenshin said.  
  
Just as he said that the building blew up.   
  
"RUN!" Emily said.  
  
Inuyasha picked her and Victoria up and left Kenshin.  
  
"hey!" Kenshin yelled running at the same speed.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
When they got to the car they were yelling at Hayley.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU CRAZY WENCH?!" Inuyasha said grabbing her kimono by the neck.  
  
"well, the sushi was raw." Hayley said.  
  
"um…hayley….sushi…is raw fish" Emily exclaimed.  
  
"well you know what they should cook it!" Hayley yelled.  
  
"oh my god…" Victoria said.  
  
Kenshin looked like he was in the presence of a murderer.  
  
"ugh…let's just leave before we get sued." Emily said.  
  
"and YOU…YOU are not driving!" Emily said shoving Hayley over.  
  
"yeah she might blow up the CAR TOO!" Victoria said.  
  
"how did you do that anyways?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I have my ways…" Hayley said.  
  
Kenshin shivered.  
  
They went upstairs to their hotel room and set Kenshin up a sleeping bag.  
  
"that was an interesting day…you crazy people…" Inuyasha said.  
  
"you know, if I had a nickel for everytime you insulted me I would be fricken RICH!" Emily said.  
  
"yep you would be" Hayley added.  
  
"well goodnight" Hayley said and instantly fell down on the floor asleep.  
  
"uh..is she ok? Did she have anything to drink at the festival?" Emily asked.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Victoria said.  
  
After…Victoria and Emily changed into their pajamas, they got in their beds.  
  
"Hayley took my sleeping bag…she just like fell outta no where" Emily said looking at Hayley fast asleep on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha curled up in his corner, not asleep.   
  
"This floor hurts" Kenshin said.  
  
"sorry bout that" Victoria said.  
  
"its ok! Really! Don't worry about it!" Kenshin said happily and went to sleep.  
  
"ok…" Victoria said.  
  
Emily woke up to the sound of a window opening. She looked at the clock.  
  
"3:50 AM?!" she whispered.  
  
"oh crap what if he is leaving??" she thought.  
  
She slowly and quietly got outta bed and went over to the opened window.  
  
She stuck her head out and looked left and right, when she saw him…sitting on the roof.  
  
Emily sweat dropped then climbed out.   
  
The roof was a little steep, so she carefully walked towards Inuyasha, her back against the wall.  
  
"I hate heights I hate heights…." Emily said.  
  
Just then she heard something move and it scared her so she slipped.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
She felt something grab her around the waist and bring her back to the roof.  
  
When she looked to the corner she saw Inuyasha, and a cat on the roof next to her.  
  
"why you little…" she said.  
  
"hey don't yell at me I just saved your sorry ass!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"not you!...the…the cat…." She said glaring at it.  
  
The cat hissed and ran away.  
  
"what are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I should be asking you that!" Emily said.  
  
"I was just…thinking…" Inuyasha said.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Victoria and Hayley were sitting below the window sill with only the top of their heads showing.  
  
"what are they DOOOOINGGG?" Hayley said rather loudly.  
  
"HAYLEY SHUT UP!" Victoria whispered.  
  
Suddenly Kenshin poked up next to Victoria.  
  
"whats going on?" Kenshin asked looking outside.  
  
"what are you thinking about?" Emily asked trying to sit steadily on the roof.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as she kept rocking back and forth trying to get her balance.  
  
"about the feudal era?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha was silent.  
  
"look I told you, we will go to the stupid well tomorrow ok?!" Emily said. Her butt kept slipping down so she had to keep scooting up.  
  
"I don't want to go." Inuyasha said.  
  
"HUH?!" she asked.  
  
"I uh- don't want to go. I mean…I'll go if..uh…you…cough will.." Inuyasha said blushing.  
  
"…huh?!" Emily said.  
  
"HAH! You like me don't you?" she asked getting entertained.  
  
"what? Uhh…." Inuyasha said turning his head.  
  
"haha! I knew it!" she said.  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream by the window.  
  
"CAT!" Victoria yelled.  
  
"grr!" Inuyasha yelled picking Emily up and heading towards the window.  
  
"you were spying weren't you??" he asked.  
  
"no! of course not!" Hayley said.  
  
"we were just getting….a drink! Yeah that's it a drink!" Kenshin said.  
  
"the sink is over there." Inuyasha said.  
  
"well…I …didn't know how to work it, so I was asking one of these lovely ladies to help me!" Kenshin said.  
  
"yeah! That's it! " victoria said.  
  
"yeah….THEN we started to spy on you! Duh!" Hayley said.  
  
Victoria smacked Hayley on the head.  
  
"ouch.." she said.  
  
Inuyasha stepped into the room.  
  
He was still carrying Emily, she was just sitting there with a bored look on her face.  
  
"hey…we heard you make your little confession out there Inuyasha!" Hayley said.  
  
Victoria smacked her again. "god shut UP Hayley!" she said.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and set Emily down.  
  
"im going to bed." He said.  
  
"me too…im tired." Emily said.  
  
Kenshin went in his sleeping bag and Hayley fell down again on hers.   
  
thumps  
  
"doesn't that hurt her?" Emily asked.  
  
"I think it effects her brain everytime she does it." Victoria said.  
  
Kenshin kneeled next to her leaning over her.  
  
"is she ok?" he asked looking at us.  
  
"no, she really isn't." Emily answered. "goodnight"  
  
"oh..uh…ok.." he said going to bed.  
  
"goodnight Kenshin" Victoria said looking at him as she fell asleep. 


	4. Back into the Well

A/N: We updated sooner than we expected! Woohoo go us. Well...thanks for...no reviews -.- but the point is, we enjoy doing this... so yeah you better appreciate it gosh dernit! Well...enjoy!

last time

Inuyasha stepped into the room.  
He was still carrying Emily, she was just sitting there with a bored look on her face.  
"hey...we heard you make your little confession out there Inuyasha!" Hayley said.  
Victoria smacked her again. "god shut UP Hayley!" she said.  
Inuyasha blushed and set Emily down.  
"im going to bed." He said.  
"me too...im tired." Emily said.  
Kenshin went in his sleeping bag and Hayley fell down again on hers.   
thumps  
"doesn't that hurt her?" Emily asked.  
"I think it effects her brain everytime she does it." Victoria said.  
Kenshin kneeled next to her leaning over her.  
"is she ok?" he asked looking at us.  
"no, she really isn't." Emily answered. "goodnight"  
"oh..uh...ok.." he said going to bed.  
"goodnight Kenshin" Victoria said looking at him as she fell asleep.

**Chapter 4- **Back into the Well!

It was a beautiful morning in Tokyo, Japan. All was peaceful, to the busy streets of cars, buses, and trains. Peaceful.

"HAYLEY! GET UP RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Victoria screamed.

"Ok ok I'm up!!" Hayley said rubbing her eyes.

"My back hurts..." she said rubbing her...back.

"yeah cuz you collapsed on the floor last night." Emily said sitting up.

"oh." Hayley said.

"Guess we should wake Kenshin up." Victoria said.

"I'm already up, miss Victoria!" Kenshin said from the kitchen.

"Do you like scrambled or sunny side up?" he asked.

"....none." Victoria said.

"I'll have sunny side up Kenshin!" Hayley said.

"What about you Inuyasha?" Emily asked.

"what the hell are you talking about 'scrambled and sunny side up'?!" he asked.

"...just forget it. He will have ramen." Emily said.

"I want pancakes." Victoria said.

"when are we going to find the well??" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm do you still want us to come with you?" Emily replied.

"well uh, I dunno...yeah." Inuyasha said.

"how bout this," Victoria began.

Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"how bout we come help you get the jewel shards, then defeat Naraku, then you can come back with us!" she said happily.

"...I guess. Wait! I don't wanna live here!" Inuyasha said.

"yeah well I want a million dollars, and do I get it? NO!" Hayley said coming out of the bathroom.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kenshin said with his "kiss the cook" apron on.

"ok then we will go to the well after breakfast ok?" Emily said sitting at the table.

"Ok, I think this is kagome's house." Hayley said stopping her bike...that she stole.

"You think?!" Victoria said.

"sometimes." Hayley said.

"right. Let's go then." Inuyasha said grabbing them and hopping up to the well house.

"hey! What about me?!" Kenshin yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll walk with you Kenshin!" Victoria said whacking Inuyasha on the head and he put her down.

"well come on hurry, we don't want kagome to see us." Hayley said running into the well house.

When Victoria and Kenshin finally got up the stairs, they quickly ran into the well house.

"here we go everyone." Inuyasha said.

Hayley was the first to jump in.

Then they heard a loud thunk.

"OUCH" Hayley yelled.

"It isn't working!" she yelled from the bottom.

"oh, right, I need to touch you guys since you don't have jewel shards." Inuyasha said.

"and NOW you figure this out?" Hayley said.

They all jumped into the well and disappeared.

When they got to the feudal era they walked to Kaede's village.

Not knowing who was behind the trees and bushes silently watching their every move.

"Oh hello Inuyasha. Who are these people?" Kaede asked looking up from making tea.

"hi. This is Emily, Hayley, and Victoria. Oh...and that's Kenshin. They are from the future. The girls need weapons." Inuyasha said sitting down. So they did the same.

"Aye, I think I have three weapons for ye." Kaede said going into a back room. Kenshin, Emily, Hayley and Victoria were looking at each other and the room.

Kaede returned with a bow and arrows, a throwing sickle, and a fan with blue swirls on it.

"You all may choose which weapon ye want." Kaede said setting them down in front of the girls.

"I get the fan!" Victoria yelled going for it.

"no! I do!" Hayley said.

"now now ladies..." Kenshin said.

"I get the bow and arrows..." Emily said picking them up.

Victoria slapped Hayley and grabbed the fan.

"I got the fan! You get the sickle!" Victoria said.

"fine. I never win..." Hayley whined.

"now that ye have all decided, the fan has a spell on it to make wind gusts and other...things." Kaede exclaimed.

"like kagura?" Inuyasha asked.

"aye. I like to copy." Kaede said.

"...ok" Emily said.

"...who's kagura?" Kenshin said.

"whats so special about mine?" Hayley said playing with the sickle.

"nothing." Kaede said.

"you can stab people. That's a plus." Emily said.

"ye should all go outside and practice using your weapons." Kaede said shooing them out.

"um ok" Emily said.

"I'll go first!" Hayley said.

"ok, aim for that leaf right there." Victoria said pointing to a random tree....right above Inuyasha and kenshin.

"ok!" Hayley said quickly throwing her sickle, not really aiming at anything in particular.

Inuyasha ducked and Kenshin dove to the ground. Inuyasha stood back up with an angry look on his face.

"hey wench! What are you aiming for?! Me or the leaf?!" he yelled.

Kenshin watched a leaf sliced in half float swiftly down to the ground.

"eh?" Kenshin said scared out of his mind.

"well, she got it." Emily said sweat dropping.

"and it's a clean cut, too!" Victoria said.

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"I smell smoke." He said sprinting off.

"hey wait for us!!" Victoria said running.

They all followed and stopped at a cliff overlooking a burning village.

"well what a shame. Let's go back to Kaede's." Inuyasha said turning around.

"no! we have to put the fire out you idiot!" Victoria said pulling out her fan.

"put it out Victoria yeah! Woohoo! Rock on!" Hayley yelled from behind Kenshin. He just sweat dropped.

With one wave of her fan, Victoria blew a huge gust of wind towards the village and blew the fire away...to some other place. But we don't have to worry about it.

"well, that's taken care of!" Victoria said.

"not for some other village...." Kenshin said.

"well its not our problem anymore so let's go set up camp." Emily said.

They all walked for 30 minutes when they saw a clearing.

"my feet hurt! I'm hungry. I'm bored. Are we there yet?" Victoria whined.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled.

"make me!" Victoria said.

"you want me to?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"break it up break it up you two," Kenshin said, "we don't want any bloodshed tonight thank you."

"feh, whatever. Set up camp." He said sitting by a tree.

"why don't you help??" Emily asked pulling out a sleeping bag.

"because I don't need all of the things you weak humans do!" Inuyasha said.

"you're mean." Hayley said unrolling her sleeping bag.

"yeah well you're worthless." Inuyasha said hopping up into a tree.

"what's up his ass?" Hayley asked.

"a stick." Emily said.

Hayley looked at her for a few minutes and burst out laughing.

"A STICK! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! HE CAN'T WALK RIGHT!" Hayley said rolling on the ground. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow from his perch.

"strange...." Kenshin said looking at them.

"I'll start dinner!" Victoria said.

"uh oh." Hayley and Emily said.

"don't worry, I'll help!" Kenshin said. What a professional....

"uh oh. Emily and Hayley said again.

After the delicious meal, even though no one would admit it, they slept in their sleeping bags on the ground.

Victoria woke up in the middle of the night to a sound in the bushes.

"huh?" she said getting up.

"get down vic." Emily said with her eyes shut.

"huh?" Hayley said getting up.

"great now everyone is up!" Kenshin said.

"I thought I was the only one up!" Victoria said.

"nah, we've all been up for a while now." Hayley said.

"yeah we are telling ghost stories." Emily said.

"oh yeah? That's cool. Why didn't you wake me up?!?!?" Victoria asked.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" Inuyasha yelled from the tree.

"WHY DON'T YOU!" Emily yelled back up.

"I'M SERIOUS! SOMETHING IS IN THE BUSHES!" Inuyasha said.

"oh yeah? Go check it out then." Hayley said.

"no." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"what, are you afraid?" Victoria asked.

"NO! ...I smell sesshomaru." He said with shifty eyes.

"who?" Kenshin asked.

"his half brother." Hayley answered.

Emily snapped her head towards Hayley.

"how did you know that??" Emily asked.

"I have my ways." Hayley said.

"no tell me how do you know?" Emily said.

"....i read....inuyasha's diary." Hayley said pulling out a little black book.

"there is a LOT of interesting stuff in here Inuyasha." Hayley said turning the pages.

Inuyasha had a pale face.

"No! d-don't!" Inuyasha said jumping down from the tree.

"let's see here...oh! Here we go! Today I spied on kagome taking a bath. OOooo Inuyasha! You sly fox! Oh! Heres another! I saw sesshomaru today. We had tea. God I hate his guts. He thinks he Is so much better than me. Well I got to admit, I wish I had a tail like that! BUWAHAHAHAHAH!" Hayley said cracking up.

Inuyasha was giving her a death glare.

Meanwhile, Emily, Victoria and Kenshin were laughing hysterically on the ground.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha said blushing.

"OH! HERE'S A GOOD ONE! THIS ONE IS RECENT TOO! ...today I stayed at the 'hotel' in the future with Hayley, Victoria and Emily. Hayley and Victoria get on my nerves...but Emily is sooo---MMMFFF!" Inuyasha cut Hayley off covering her mouth with his hand.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sooo what Inuyasha?" Emily teased.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT ANYTHING!" Inuyasha yelled.

"fine!" Emily said turning her back.

"damn...I always say the wrong thing..." Inuyasha said.

Hayley silently slipped the book into her purse.

Meanwhile, sesshomaru was leaning against a tree watching all of this with amusement.

"so, brother. You like my tail do you?" he said smirking.

"grr..no..." Inuyasha said. His face was as red as a tomato.

"you know you want it." Sesshomaru said waving his tail in inuyasha's face.

"shut up! God why don't you people just leave me alone!" he yelled.

"you are wasting time. Give me tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said slashing at Inuyasha.

"whoa! He's fast!" kenshin said.

"and hott!" Hayley said.

"right..."Emily said.

Inuyasha pulled out tetsusaiga and he and sesshomaru were fighting for awhile.

Sesshomaru slashed at Inuyasha with tokijin and knocked his sword out of his hand.

"damn it..." Inuyasha said getting knocked to the ground.

"I'll save you!" Victoria said pulling her fan out.

Sesshomaru looked over at her and glared.

Victoria blew a wing blade at him and...missed.

In a flash sesshomaru was in front of her and grabbed her fan from her.

"hey..." she said trying not to cry.

Then he snapped it in half.

That hit the spot.

"MY FAN!!!!" Victoria wailed.

"heh heh..OUCH!" sesshomaru yelled grabbing his shoulder.

"that's what happens when you turn your back on me sess." Inuyasha smirked holding tetsusaiga.

The two started fighting again.

"go Inuyasha!" Emily yelled.

"go fluffy!" Hayley yelled.

Everyone looked at Hayley.

"eh heh..." Hayley said with shifty eyes.

After Victoria got over her 'fan incident' she looked around.

"hey, where did kenshin go?" she asked.

"oh great." Hayley said.

"now we have to go find kenshin!" Emily said, "hey Inuyasha, we will be back, we are going to find kenshin. Bye."

"h-hey! Don't just leave me here!" Inuyasha said blocking sesshomaru.

"chill out we will be back!" Hayley yelled.

"Grrr! Hurry!" he yelled.

"yeah yeah..." Victoria said as they walked into the woods.

"KENSHINNN!" victoria yelled.

"KENSHIN! GET BACK HERE!" Emily yelled.

"kenshin!" Hayley said.

"you found him?" Victoria asked.

"yeah!" Hayley said pointing to a squirrel.

Victoria sighed and Emily sweat dropped.

Just then Emily tripped and fell.

"ouch...damn thing..." she said picking up a sword.

"I mean honestly, who would have a sword in the middle of no where? Huh? Guys?" Emily asked looking at them.

Victoria hit her on the head.

"ouch..."

"well you need to stop acting stupid, it's obviously kenshin's!" Victoria said.

"wait a minute! I know what this is!...this....this is kenshin's sword!" Hayley said with a stunned look on her face.

Emily and Victoria just shook their heads.

They continued walking along in search for kenshin.

"KENSHIN! WHERE ARE YOU! IT'S FREAKIN DARK OUT!" Emily said running into a tree.

"what if sess got him?!" Victoria asked worriedly.

"KENSHIN! COME ON I'M GETTING TIRED!" Hayley yelled.

"what if we don't find him??" Victoria gasped.

"what if.....WE DO?!" Hayley said.

"Hayley shut up." Emily said hitting her.

"OW! WHO-WHO DID THAT! SHOW YOURSELF!" Hayley said spinning around.

"it was me you twit." Emily said.

"well it's so friggin dark out I cant see you!" Hayley yelled, "wait! I know!" she pulled a flashlight out of her purse.

"you just got everything in there don't you?" Victoria said.

Just then there was a rustle in the bushes, and wouldn't you know it, out stumbles kenshin.

"kenshin! Where were you?!" Victoria asked hugging him.

"eh...I was at the hot springs taking a bath miss Victoria!" he answered blushing.

"right in the middle of a battle????" Emily yelled.

"...well, yes." Kenshin said. .;

"it was quite soothing actually..." kenshin said.

"oh really? I'm so happy for you." Emily said walking into the darkness.

"hey! Don't get lost!" Hayley said shining the flashlight all over the place.

They all stuck close together on their way back.

Kenshin and Victoria were walking side by side, when kenshin grabbed her hand.

Victoria blushed.

Hayley noticed this, and decided to grab emily's hand.

"HAYLEY! What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled.

"shhhh! You'll wake up the bears and they will eat your brains out!!" she yelled.

"get offa me you perv!" Emily yelled, running away.

"H-HEY! COME BACK!" Hayley yelled running ahead.

Victoria and kenshin tried to keep up the way there.

They were more than half way there when Hayley screamed.

"Hayley?!" Emily yelled turning around and saw her flashlight on the ground.

"OH CRAP!" Victoria yelled picking up the flashlight, looking for any sign of her.

"uh oh...I wonder who or what took her." Kenshin said.

"I bet it was sesshomaru." Emily said.

"let's hurry and get back to Inuyasha!" Victoria yelled running.

When they got back they found Inuyasha lying on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Emily said running over to him.

"yup. I knew we shouldn't have left him." Kenshin said.

"what?! You're the one that caused us to leave!" Victoria said.

"oh...right. Sorry." He said.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Emily said kneeling down.

"he ...cut me." Inuyasha said wearily.

"well YEAH I can see that!" Emily said.

"and...he got away." Inuyasha said. He was covered in blood.

"Yeah... I think he kidnapped Hayley." Emily said sadly.

"....." Inuyasha looked at her silently trying not to smile.

Emily glared at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH!" Emily shouted.

He couldn't help it and started laughing.

"hahah...ouch!..heh...heh...ow.." Inuyasha said gripping his side.

"don't talk you baka!" Emily said getting her first aid kit.

He ...didn't...talk..yeah.

After she dressed his wounds, they were all tired.

"wow I'm tired." Victoria said.

"let's go to sleep. It's 3 AM." Emily said laying out her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha collapsed on it.

"HEY!" she yelled.

Victoria layed hers out too.

"uhh we only have two sleeping bags." Victoria said.

They all blushed.

"well uh-uh...inuyasha is already on mine so...yeah.....so...goodnight!" she said quickly pulling the sleeping bag over her head.

Victoria and Kenshin looked at each other and blushed.

"what do you want to do kenshin? Keep in zipped or use it as a blanket?" Victoria asked.

"it um...doesn't matter miss Victoria, I'll do whatever you want." Kenshin said.

"ok, I guess we can unzip it..." she said.

Kenshin sighed.

"what's wrong kenshin?" Victoria asked.

Just then they heard Inuyasha laughing.

"eh?" kenshin said looking over at the sleeping bag.

"look like kenshin wanted it zipped up." Inuyasha said smirking.

"HEY! You're supposed to be knocked out!" Victoria said.

Kenshin blushed.

"hey...kagome used to use these things" Inuyasha said realizing he was on a sleeping bag.

"is she all you talk about Inuyasha?!" Emily yelled.

"no!" Inuyasha said.

"do you miss her?" Victoria asked.

"NO!" he shot back.

"then why do you keep talking about her?!" Victoria asked.

"um who's kagome?" kenshin asked.

"you wouldn't talk about her if you didn't miss her." Victoria said.

"well can you blame me for missing her a LITTLE bit?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kenshin sighed. No one answered him.

Inuyasha covered his mouth when he realized what he said.

"told ya so" Victoria said.

"I thought you liked me!" Emily said, "now I know how kagome felt about Kikyo!"

"k-kikyo..." Inuyasha said.

"OH MY GOD YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER TOO?!" Emily yelled.

"shut up this conversation is making me sick!" Inuyasha said turning over.

"fine!"

"fine!"

"FINE!"

"hmph!"

"oh great now they are fighting." Kenshin said.

"good thing we don't fight like that." Victoria said happily.

"eh heh." Kenshin said.

"well goodnight!" Victoria said snuggling next to kenshin.

"goodnight miss Victoria." He said.

On the other hand, Emily and Inuyasha slept back to back.

The next morning Emily was the first one up.

"psst. Victoria. PSSSST!"Emily said throwing a rock at her.

"ouch! Im up im up." Victoria said rubbing her head.

"let's go take a bath while the guys are still sleeping so they wont peek." Emily said grabbing a towel.

"ok!" she said doing the same.

So they walked to the spring.

Emily was washing her hair.

"I got blood and dirt and junk in my hair...the feudal era is so icky!" she said.

"yeah...but this feels nice. Kenshin was right." Victoria said.

"yeah...HEY! A MONKEY JUST STOLE OUR CLOTHES!" Emily yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Victoria screamed.

"uh oh...the guys are gonna wake u-"she got cut off by Inuyasha and kenshin coming into the clearing.

"what! What's wrong?!" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"AHHHHHH!!! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Emily yelled throwing a rock at Inuyasha.

Kenshin covered his eyes.

Inuyasha just stood there.

"I WISH I COULD TELL YOU TO SIT!" Emily shouted.

Just then Inuyasha hit the ground.

"eh...?" Emily said.

"that was...strange." Victoria said.

"at least kenshin covers his eyes! Unlike Inuyasha who is a PERV!" Emily yelled.

"GO GET OUR CLOTHES!" Victoria yelled.

"how did you do that?!" Inuyasha said getting up.

"I dunno! I said sit! That's all." Emily said.

"ouch!" Inuyasha said hitting the ground.

"whoa.." kenshin said uncovering one eye.

"....go get our clothes!!!" Emily yelled.

"OK OK!" Inuyasha yelled getting on the ground sniffing.

"uh-uh...I'll go make breakfast!" kenshin said running away.

"ok! Meet you at the campsite!" Victoria shouted.

The scene moves to sesshomaru and Hayley.

"LET ME DOWN NOW!" Hayley yelled.

"be quiet girl." Sesshomaru said.

"my name is Hayley! Not girl!" she said.

"do you want to become stronger?" he asked.

"uh yeah sure!" Hayley said.

"ok.." he said pulling out a jewel shard.

A/N: and it's done! Finally! Please review...for once. Toodles!

Em and Vic!


	5. New powers!

last time

"LET ME DOWN NOW!" Hayley yelled.

"be quiet girl." Sesshomaru said.

"my name is Hayley! Not girl!" she said.

"do you want to become stronger?" he asked.

"uh yeah sure!" Hayley said.

"ok.." he said pulling out a jewel shard.

"it's looking cloudy out." Victoria said looking at the sky.

"yeah maybe we should go before it starts to-"

Emily said but got cut off when a piece of hail hit her on the head.

"we should go anyways...I see Miroku in the bushes." Victoria said.

Just then they heard a loud rustle and cursing in the bushes as he ran away.

"ouch!" she said quickly grabbing her towel.

Just then a whole shower of hail started to fall.

"ahhh! Lets go back to the campsite!" Victoria said running wrapping the towel around her.

The scene moves back to Hayley and Sesshomaru.

"A jewel shard..." Hayley said.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"yes...do u want to become a demon?" he asked.

"wait...demons are bad!" Hayley said pointing a finger.

They were silent for a few seconds.

"You could become powerful like me." Sesshomaru answered.

"then again...my friends do treat me like I was born yesterday." Hayley said.

"so? What'll it be?" he asked getting frustrated.

"alright. I'll do it." Hayley agreed.

"ok, this might hurt a little." He said.

Victoria and Emily finally returned to the camp only to find kenshin crying over his burned out fire.

"I worked so hard to get a fire burning! And now breakfast is ruined!" kenshin whined.

"it's okay kenshin you tried!" Victoria said hugging him.

He blushed when he realized what she was wearing.

Victoria looked down and blushed and yelled and backed away.

"ahh! We need uh....shelter! now!" Victoria said blocking her head from being smushed from the hail.

"urm...yeaaahh" Emily said grinning.

So they went in the little green tent dragging all of their things in.

"man it sure is cold in here" Victoria said.

"yeah like the other night. Where is Inuyasha when you need him?!" Emily said.

"I hope this clears up soon." Kenshin said hearing the clunks on the tent, threatening to rip it.

"I hope Inuyasha is ok..." Emily said.

"I know it is like...REALLY cold." Victoria said as she kept glancing at kenshin.

"like....really...." she added.

"yeah....really..." Emily agreed.

They were both staring at the clueless kenshin.

"w-what?" he asked innocently.

"hey kenshin you have two arms don't you?" Emily asked sweetly.

"um...yeah?" he answered looking confused.

"do you think you could like, um...I dunno. Keep me warm...JUST TIL INUYASHA GETS BACK!!!!!!" Emily asked on her knees. "PLEASE! I'm only in a towel for heavens sake!!!"

OO-victoria

"oh right....is it ok with you Victoria?" Emily turned to her.

"ugh.............................fine." she answered reluctantly.

Kenshin was sweat dropping, debating on what to do.

"oh...alright." He sighed.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Emily said.

Kenshin looked over at Victoria and saw her with puppy eyes.

"oh geez, ok come on..." he said taking the two under his arms.

And what perfect timing to have Inuyasha walk right in at the exact moment!

"What the hell is going on here?!" he said dripping wet.

"Ahh! Its not what you think!" Emily said waving her hands in front of her.

"Yeah right! Start explaining!" he snapped.

"r-really Inuyasha!" kenshin said frantically.

"He was just keeping me warm since you weren't here!" Emily said.

"Kenshin is mine anyways....hey you got our clothes back!" Victoria said happily.

"feh. That stupid monkey couldn't outrun me." Inuyasha said bragging.

Victoria rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha decided to forget about the whole snuggling with kenshin incident with much dissatisfaction.

"well anyways....there is a shed outside ya know." Inuyasha said.

"oh great! You two go out there while me and Victoria get changed." Emily said shooing them out.

"h-how badly will it hurt?' Hayley asked.

"oh...not much." Sesshomaru lied.

"oh okay then!" Hayley said happily.

Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"she just believes me like that?" he thought.

He shrugged it off and began moving her shirt away from her chest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERV?!" Hayley slapped him away.

"quiet girl. I am trying to put the shard in your chest!" he answered angrily.

"oh....okay!" Hayley said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"this will hurt..." he said slashing a claw into her chest.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" she shrieked.

Within seconds the pain was gone and she returned to normal.

"man that hurt!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru had an annoyed look on his face.

"yeah...do you feel stronger?" he asked.

"yeah a little...WHOA!" she said looking at her hands. She had grown claws.

"come over here" sesshomaru said bringing her to a river.

She looked at her reflection and screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

She has grown cat ears and her eye color had changed to a yellow color similar to Sesshomarus. Along with her fangs, she also had black lines on her cheeks like his. When she turned around she gasped at her black, skinny, furry tail she had also grown.

"I'm....a demon." she said.

"I told you. Try out your strength." He said.

"on what?" she asked,

"whatever you desire." He answered calmly.

Hayley grinned madly as she started walking towards jaken.

"w-what are you doing?! Stay back! Lord sesshomaru tell her to stay away!" jaken yelled in his annoying high pitched voice.

Sesshomaru just stood and watched trying not to smile.

Hayley laughed evilly and started slashing at him wildly.

"ahhhh!' he said running around.

After Hayley decided not to kill him...this time, she tried a tree. She pulled the roots right out of the ground.

"whoa...how did I do that?!" Hayley said looking at her hands, shocked.

Sesshomaru stood and looked at her.

"I bet I can take you on." She said grinning.

"You think you can defeat me?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"maaaaybe." She said giving a seductive look.

He smirked and lunged at her with his poisonous claws slashing at her as she dodged.

"hahahah! I am faster than you!" she taunted.

Sesshomaru glared at her and was in front of her in a blink of an eye.

Hayley shrieked at how close he was so fast and fell backwards.

Sesshomaru quickly took advantage of that and pinned her down to the ground by her arms.

"You thought you could take me down?" he asked quietly.

Hayley gulped.

"he's gonna kill me he's gonna kill me..." she thought panicking.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"his eyes are pretty." Hayley pondered.

Slowly their faces moved closer and closer and...CLOSER...and THEN...then???

Camera moves back to Emily, Victoria, Kenshin and Inuyasha.

Emily and Victoria walked into the shed, Kenshin in one corner and Inuyasha in the other.

"Do you two not like each other or something?" Victoria asked.

"yeah I mean you guys never talk to each other or anything." Emily said drying her hair with a towel.

Inuyasha grunted and Kenshin looked at Victoria weirdly.  
"hey, whatever floats your boat, I always say." Emily said sitting down next to Inuyasha.

"whatever tickles your pickle!" Victoria said plopping down next to Kenshin with a loud thunk.

"Victoria do you have your fan?" Emily asked.

"yeah, we need to go to Kaede's to get it fixed." She said sadly.

"ok we will leave when the storm clears up." Emily said laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha blushed and shuddered, looking down at her.

"Yeah I guess so." Kenshin said putting his arm around Victoria.

"We'll ask Kaede to fix your fan when the storm passes." Emily said.

The scene moves back to Hayley and Sesshomaru.

Their faces got closer and closer until Hayley could feel his breath on her face.

She could feel her cheeks getting hot when suddenly his lips touched hers.

It lasted about 10 seconds when he pulled away.

"whoa.." Hayley said in awe.

Sesshomaru just looked at her calmly...as always.

"You work for me now." He said.

"w-what do you want me to do?" she asked a little scared.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"I want you to cut Inuyasha's arm off." He answered.

"WHAT?! What kind of mission is that?!" she yelled.

"You will cut his arm so he can not wield the tetsusaiga anymore." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"geez you are really determined to get that damned sword aren't you?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"I don't know if I can..." she said. Inuyasha was her friend, no matter how much she hated him.

"Well, it's his arm, or your life." Sesshomaru said more dangerously.

Her eyes widened. Looks like she had no choice. She wasn't about to give her life for inuyasha's arm! She didn't care that much for him.

"Alright...I'll try." Hayley said looking down.

"Not try; you will. I will come to the campsite a little while after you do and if you don't have his arm...I will destroy you." He said.

"He has the nerve to say that after he just kissed me?!" Hayley thought.

"why did you kiss me then?!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru smirked and didn't answer. That's all she needed to melt her insides.

"ok, I'll do it." She said happily. Little did she know that Sesshomaru was planning on killing Inuyasha tonight.

"good. I knew you would say yes." He said mischievously.

It was almost dusk, and the storm was over.

Victoria stretched her arms above her head from her afternoon nap.

"ready to go get your fan fixed?" Emily yawned.

The guys were still sound asleep.

"yeah, I'll race you there!" Victoria winked.

"you're on!" Emily said running out the door.

Victoria took a leaf and made it expand and hopped on it. It slowly rose into the air.

"h-hey! How did you do that?!" Emily asked bewildered.

"i-I dunno." Victoria said staring at her hands.

"maybe the fan gave you that power or something.." Emily said.

"yeah, we can ask Kaede." She said speeding off.

"HEY! That's not fair!" Emily said firing an arrow and hopping on it.

She was happily enjoying the wind blow through her hair when she realized something.

"wait...how am I doing this?!" she asked herself aloud.

Just then the arrow stopped and she fell on her face.

Victoria looked back and sweat dropped.

"believe Emily! You need to believe you can do it!" she yelled.

Emily grunted and fired the arrow again.

She hopped on and once again was flying through the air.

"don't doubt... don't doubt." Emily mentally said.

It worked, so she was flying happily letting the breeze flow through her hair.

She let the wind get the best of her, because she heard Victoria yelling, "STOP! EMILY STOP!"

Emily opened her eyes and realized she was about to fly right into a lake.

She immediately stopped and turned around, and flew to wear Victoria was standing at Kaede's hut.

"I made it!" she said happily.

"yeah, I never knew we could do that." Victoria agreed.

They walked into the hut and saw Kaede making herbs into potions or something rather.

"hey Kaede! We need you to fix Vic's fan." Emily said.

"oh, hello children. Bring ye fan here." She said looking up from her work.

Victoria pulled out her fan and handed it to Kaede.

"can you fix It??" she asked worriedly.

"aye. It is repairable." She said putting duct tape on the rip.

"there. Good as new." Kaede said as Victoria's eyes filled with tears.

It's OK vic, it's ok." Emily said patting her shoulder.

"b-but now its covering up the pretty design." She whined.

"no problem." Kaede said pulling out a sharpy marker.

Emily and Victoria- O.o

"WAIT A MINUTE....how do you have duct tape and a sharpy marker?!" Victoria gasped.

"Aye, I made it. It's a secret though, so don't tell the villagers." She said.

"YOU INVENTED DUCT TAPE?!" Emily yelled.

Kaede nodded, getting a little scared.

"C-can I....have your autograph?" Emily asked.

Victoria bowed at her feet.

"erm...what are ye talking about child?" she asked.

"um, just forget it. We also have another question. We experienced some powers of making things...float. Well, I have at least. Emily can fly on her arrow. That's about it." Victoria asked.

"aye, those are side affects from having a magical weapon ye haven't come in contact with before. Ye are used to everything modern. Ye don't have much magic in the era ye come from." Kaede answered.

"well then, that answers my question." Victoria said.

"Yea I guess..." Emily sighed.

"well, we are gonna go now. Sayonara!" Victoria said as they walked out the door.

"goodbye" she answered sighing.

They got back on their leaf and arrow and started flying back to camp.

"Hey, I was just thinking about what happened at the hot spring, about me telling Inuyasha to sit. How did that work?" Emily asked Victoria.

"how should I know? I'm no miko." Victoria said, "but maybe you are!"

"hahahahaha yeah RIGHT!" Emily laughed.

"hey you never know. You made your arrow fly, too." She added.

"Maybe...I don't wanna jump to conclusions." Emily said.

"yeah, just forget I don't care anymore." Victoria said.

They got back to the campsite at night.

The crickets were chirping and the fireflies were out. It was a calm, cool summer night.

"geez are those two still sleeping??" Emily said hopping off her arrow.

"maybe they are dead." Victoria said, transforming the leaf back into a small size.

Victoria walked into the shed to find that Inuyasha and Kenshin weren't there.

"hey Victoria I found them!" Emily shouted from outside.

Victoria walked around the back of the shed and found them laying on the grass, sound asleep on HER AND EMILY'S sleeping bags.

"aww man they stole our sleeping bags." Victoria sighed.

"guess we will just have to lay down next to them." Emily said slipping under her sleeping bag with inuyasha laying sprawled out on top of it.

"he takes up a lot of room." Emily complained.

Kenshin on the other hand was neatly curled up in a ball in Victoria's sleeping bag.

"hehe." Victoria said as she got in hers.

Well, goodnight vic." Emily said snuggling into the bag.

"night." She replied falling asleep almost instantly.

In the bushes, Hayley silently crept around.

"OUCH!" she yelled as she stepped on a twig.

She quickly covered her mouth and ducked in the bushes.

When she was sure she didn't wake anyone up, she continued towards the group of people lying on the ground.

She slowly and carefully tiptoed over to inuyasha's side and bent down next to him. She watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. Not for long.

She grabbed her sickle out of it's hilt and slowly raised it up, readying it to come down on his arm.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

A/N: AND ITS DONE! Cliffy! Hehehe. PLEASE O PLEASE leave a FREAKIN review! We would really appreciate it if you wouldn't hurt our feelings ï getting reviews really helps us make new chapters! Ok well that's it for now, we're out yo. ...izzle.

Em and Vic.


	6. Sesshomaru attacks and Miroku appears!

A/N: thanks for no reviews…yet we continue to write this story cuz we have no life. Haha just kidding. ….we do have a life…shifty eyes its YOU PEOPLE THAT ODNT CUZ U DON'T REVIEW! Well…we are gonna write another chapter…hopefully this one satisfies you ignorant people. Haha just playin we 3 u guys…..please review…

Chapter 6-Sesshomaru Attacks!

Just as Hayley was about to bring down the sword, she noticed that Inuyasha had black hair. She tilted her head to the side looking at him.

"did he dye his hair or something?" she wondered.

She sat there thinking about what she should do. What if she didn't hurt him? Would Sesshomaru destroy her like he said he would?

She was scared and confused.

Just then Inuyasha twitched and opened his eyes.

They sat there staring at each other for a few seconds, blinking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!" inuyasha yelled kicking hayley away.

"ouch!" hayley yelled holding her stomach sitting on the ground.

Hayley looked at inuyasha for a second, something didn't look normal. Not just his hair, either. His eyes looked like he wasn't really there.

"Inuyasha are you awake?" She asked.

He just stared at her with a sleepy look, as he pulled out tetsusaiga.

Then Victoria woke up from all the screaming.

"what the hell is going on?!" she yelled sitting up.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Emily yelled.

"ah-ah-inuyasha…put the sword down!" hayley said trembling.

This wasn't going according to plan. He wasn't supposed to be awake…or…whatever he was!

Inuyasha took his sword and swung at hayley, but luckily hayley could dodge with her demon speed.

"ahh inuyasha!! Stop it!" Emily yelled.

Kenshin got up and ran behind him, jumping on his back.

"I'LL WAKE HIM UP!" kenshin said wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"is he awake?" Victoria asked.

"I don't think either one of them are." Emily said.

"hey is that hayley?!" Victoria said pointing at the demon sitting on the ground.

"yeah I think so!" Emily said.

Just then Sesshomaru walks onto the scene.

"oh shit" inuyasha said dropping Kenshin.

"I can't let him see me in my human form" inuyasha thought.

"OH SO YOU WERE AWAKE!" hayley said, "you were really trying to kill me!"

Inuyasha chuckled under his breath. "no.."

"oh little brother, it looks like you are in your human form. How unfortunate." Sesshomaru said.

Emily, Victoria, and Hayley's eyes turned into hearts.

Kenshin looked at them confusingly.

"eh?"

"sesshomaru, what did you do to hayley??" Emily asked.

"I just used a shard to turn her into a demon, that's all." He answered calmly.

"That's ALL?!" Victoria said.

Hayley laughed evilly.

"You may as well just hand over your sword brother." Sesshomaru said.

"you aren't going to beat me that easily!" inuyasha yelled, pulling out tetsusaiga…not transforming it.

"you have to defeat us first sesshomaru." Victoria said stepping in front of Inuyasha.

"no, I'll have to defeat you first." Hayley said pulling out her sickle.

"what?!" kenshin said.

"is that a challenge?" Victoria said grinning.

"no vic, we cant kill her!" Emily said.

"but we can hurt her." Kenshin said happily.

"yeah I guess….or just try to dodge her." Emily said ducking from hayley swinging her sickle at her.

"HEY!" Emily yelled.

"Hayley snap out of it, we're your friends!" Victoria yelled. Hayley wouldn't listen. Her eyes had a hazed look to them.

Hayley went to swing at Victoria and Emily took an arrow and blocked it, wrapping hayley's chain around her arrow.

Emily quickly yanked it out of hayley's grasp.

"YAY! Two points for me!" she said.

Hayley smirked and pulled out a sword.

"HEY where did that come from?!" Emily yelled.

"so now she gets a sword too?!" Victoria whined.

"yeah, let me try it out on you two." Hayley said, sounding possessed.

Emily just dodged it but had a small cut on her side.

"OUCH!" she yelped.

"I'm ok I'm ok!" Emily yelled to everyone.

She was really bleeding pretty badly. Who would of thought that Hayley had a pretty good swing in her?

"Emily!" inuyasha yelled. Him and Sesshomaru were glaring at each other this whole time.

Just then Kenshin came charging at her with his sword over his head just as hayley was going for Victoria.

"Hyaaaa!" he yelled and he swung, cutting her arm.

"yay! Thanks kenshin!" Victoria shouted.

"that oughta show her." Kenshin said triumphantly.

But then in a blink of an eye, her skin was completely healed like nothing had happened.

"don't try something like that again fool." Hayley growled getting back up, dusting herself off.

"oh so now she can heal quickly?!" Emily yelled.

"she is starting to talk like sesshomaru." Victoria said sweat dropping.

"hey WAIT NO!!!" Emily screamed running over to sesshomaru.

She ran in front of Inuyasha just as sesshomaru was about to strike.

Just as his tokijin was about to come down she put an arrow in front of her. Somehow it didn't break, it had a glowing light around it that made sesshomaru's attack bounce right off.

Inuyasah stared in bewilderment. "she has the same powers as kagome!" he thought.

"Leave him alone! We are fighting you not him!" Emily yelled.

"actually, we are fighting hayley, not you….but now we are!" Victoria said running up behind him hitting his armor with her ability to move things, undid his armor, making it fall to the ground.

Sesshomaru turned around and glared daggers at her.

"uh…oops?" Victoria said slowly walking away.

Sesshomaru started walking towards her.

"ooo vic! You shouldn't have started to undress fluffy!" Emily yelled, teasing him.

Just then sesshomaru froze in his tracks, slowly turning back around, yet again glaring at her.

"my names…not…FLUFFY!" he yelled.

"yeah sure ok fluffy." Victoria said swatting her hand at him.

"ok vic…you and kenshin deal with hayley on account of she is like right behind you about to attack you, and I will deal with fluffy." Emily said.

"my names not-"

"shut up fluffy. Hey wait hayley is about to-" Victoria started, when she felt something trickle down her neck.

She gingerly touched her neck to see what was running down it and when she looked at her fingers she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I- I- I-'M BLEEDING!" she yelled turning around.

Hayley had striked her in the head. Victoria began to feel dizzy and fell to her knees.

"Miss Victoria!" kenshin yelled.

Hayley was about to finish her off when kenshin came up the side and cut her chest.

Hayley screamed out in pain at the contact with the shard and the sword.

As hayley looked up at him and saw that his eyes were an almost yellowish orange color.

"Battousai…" hayley said weakly before she fainted.

Sesshomaru saw this and picked her up bridal style, seeing that they were clearly losing. They would be back though.

With that they were off into the darkness.

Kenshin was about to run off after them when he heard Victoria's voice.

"wait kenshin" she said weakly. She was bleeding really heavily. So was Emily actually.

Kenshin stood there looking at her. She noticed his eyes were not visible under his bangs.

"kenshin…?" Victoria asked trying to get up.

"Victoria!" Emily said rushing over to her, "we need the first aid kit!" she said.

Victoria shrugged her off and proceeded to get up. "kenshin.." she mumbled.

Kenshin was breathing heavily as if he was in pain or was running a mile.

"Kenshin what's wrong you?" she said finally standing up, now attempting to walk.

She stumbled and kenshin caught her on his shoulder.

"I'm ok now miss Victoria." Kenshin said in a low voice.

"oh that's good!" she said, "I'm gonna faint now ok?"

"eh…wait don't! you are losing too much blood miss Victoria!" kenshin said catching her as she went into unconsciousness.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Emily said turning around, still clutching her side.

"yes I'm fine I didn't even do anything! This is the last time I sit out on a battle!" he said walking towards her.

"You are in your human form, you couldn't fight." Emily said weakly.

"Yes I could! Me getting hurt is better than you!" he said.

"well, I was uh…trying to protect you!" Emily blushed.

"yeah well I don't need you to I can protect myself!" inuyasha said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"ouch! Inuyasha that hurts!" she yelped pounding on his back.

"oh sorry…" he said holding her bridal style.

"that's ok…" Emily said closing her eyes. Her body went limp in his arms.

"come on kenshin. We need to find this damn first aid kit in that shed." Inuyasha said walking towards it.

"um alright." Kenshin said picking up Victoria. Her head flopped back on his arm. She felt limp.

As they were walking inuyasha thought about how Emily had been showing some strange miko powers.

"hey kenshin…did you see when Emily held her arrow to sesshomaru?" inuyasha asked.

"um no I think I missed it." Kenshin answered sweat dropping.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"well…she has been showing some weird miko powers lately. Like telling me to sit and her arrows were glowing. Like kagome's." he said.

"Well, I did notice that Victoria has been acting strangely too, I mean with her powers. Did you see how she broke sesshomaru's armor?" kenshin asked in astonishment.

"yeah…who woulda thought." Inuyasha said looking down at the sleeping Emily.

"we will ask lady kaede later." Kenshin said.


End file.
